Talk:Lucio Valcárcel
Kanji I am having some trouble getting the kanji for this character's name. This is what I have been able to figure out "Lucio: ルシオ, Rushio". If possible could someone please find out and tell me the kanji for "Valcárcel"? Thanks. JetTalk 10:03, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Since it depends on the pronunciation and I'm unsure of how it's pronounced, here's a chart for katakana. Hope it helps. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 13:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. Will it a try. JetTalk 14:47, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Personality Hmm so far everything is good, although for the last two paragraphs that mark him as selfless/honorable....should probably be removed...at least for now. As opposed to being moved by others suffering and sympathetic to their pain, I would make him curious as to why they would continue to strive forward despite the pain. He might be inclined to test their mettle by constantly belittling their pain, suffering, etc and demanding that they resign themselves to a painful existence destined for failure. In this way throughout the story you can illustrate his gradual change into perhaps becoming sympathetic to their pain. But the first time...perhaps first few times, he should inwardly and outwardly show nothing but contempt and a little curiosity. Hell perhaps even kill said person just to end their suffering, yet down the line might be willing to help them through the pain as opposed to just killing them. Now as for his honor...that can be a bit more flexible. Even Hiei from YuYu Hakusho was said to possess a complex system of honor despite being originally bad and portrayed as having no sense of honor as we know it. His honor at least in regards to combat could involve, a refusal to use unnecessary advantages against an opponent when he doesnt need to. For example withholding use of Sonido, refusing to fight with allies, even going so far as to attack them if they interefere with his fights. Refraining from attacking an opponent who cannot fight back, etc. Things of that nature. Its not too farfetched and many would attribute such characteristics to arrogance than honor. Which is the point. He can develop honor as he goes through the story as well. But remember the key strategy is too illustrate the distinct differences of who he is NOW, and who he could be LATER through the story. --- Illuminate Void 02:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Nice ideas about the honor part. Being misinterpreted will just add another layer. I was showing some changes in his personality after the death of a person who helped him and sacrificed her life to save him. That event was hinted at throughout the first story post. I'll mellow down the honor and selflessness part and introduce how he's trying to change to better understand why she saved his life when she could have saved herself and let him die. Use that event as the initial impetus behind his quest to discover himself. JetTalk 05:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :Surprisingly I've had a lot of experience with characters who began with similar personalities, and it also helps that I'm pretty good at analyzing personalities too. Personally in his shoes, I would find the very concept...incomprehensible, that someone would willing commit a self-destructive act. Especially for me. My mind would be racked with questions. It would dominate my thoughts, and I'd go about seeking to understand why they did it. Its not even a change in personality, empathy or development of feelings, but an obsession to understanding something I don't comprehend. At least thats how I look at it. --- Illuminate Void 06:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I think most people would feel the same way. Curiosity would just drive me crazy. An obsession to just find out why she did that would act as a great driving force to start with and over a certain course of events he would start undergoing changes without knowing it. Comprehension would bring understanding. And this understanding might in turn might lead to compassion. The fact that according to how he sees the world, such an act would be pure stupidity, he could ultimately decide to try and see the world from her point of view. Try and find out who she was and what kind of life she had. Retrace her steps up until they led her to him. Wow. this conversation just gave me a slightly better understanding of how I might go about doing this. Thanks man:) Zanpakutō Name Arrancar Zanpakutō have spanish names, it's part of their motif. Giving them Japanese sword names is literally deterring from Kubo's concepts. I ask you please change it to a spanish name. I believe that "The Dark One" would be Umbrio Varon in Spanish, if that helps. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 15:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for pointing that out man. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 17:07, October 24, 2010 (UTC)